


Sleepover

by redheadriverdale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadriverdale/pseuds/redheadriverdale
Summary: In which Cheryl invited Veronica to a sleepover, with hidden intentions.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I post more stuff on my Tumblr, feel free to check that out, it's @redhead-riverdale

After the awkward, tension-filled conversation Veronica and the Blossom family had over dinner, the girls excused themselves and went up to Cheryl’s room. Cheryl had invited Veronica to a sleepover and V couldn’t let Cheryl spend the night before her brother’s funeral alone. When Ronnie arrived at Thornhill, she realized she was the only one invited.

“Why did you invite me here today?” Veronica asked.

“Tina and Ginger weren’t available,” Cheryl said nonchalantly, running her hand along her crimson comforter.

“Oh, Cheryl Bombshell, you might be a great cheerleader and an amazing hair icon, but you are a godawful liar.”

“Am not!” Cheryl looked extremely insulted but soon realized there was no point in lying, as Veronica could see right through her. “What are you implying?”

“I’m not implying anything, Cheryl, I’m stating it. You and I are sitting in your bed right now, not you and Tina, not you and Ginger.” Veronica affirmed in her usual confident tone. But as she went on, her voice became calmer, and Veronica Lodge, for the first time in a while, allowed herself to become vulnerable. “Listen, in the short amount of time I've lived in Riverdale, I’ve learned two things about the River Vixens’ cheer captain. The first is that she’s softer and way more lovable than she seems. And the second is that everything she does is for a reason, and I think there’s a reason I’m here. A real one.”

Veronica suddenly felt a weight lift off her back. Something about Cheryl goddamned Blossom had shaken Veronica to the very core, made her rethink everything she thought she knew about herself. No boy had ever made her feel like that. The girl with the red hair and the spider brooch had awakened something in Veronica that she couldn’t seem to quiet. Cheryl Blossom was beautiful, a godsend, indescribable, and, God help Veronica, so very gay.

“You’re...right, V. I called you here tonight because I…” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Because I...” She stopped again. It was too much and too messy. She felt guilty, because she should have been grieving the loss of her brother, but instead she was falling in love.

Even when she tried, the words didn’t come out of her mouth. Because I want you, Veronica Lodge, because I have since the day you stepped into Riverdale High. Because of your movie references and how you look in your cheerleading uniform and pearl necklaces. Because of how whole you make me feel, Veronica Lodge.

And while the words never made their way out of Cheryl’s mouth, Veronica somehow understood them. Perfectly.

Tears fell from the red-haired girl’s eyes and onto the mattress, and Veronica came closer and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Cheryl hugged back and, for what felt like hours, there was only the only them. When Cheryl’s crying stopped, she lifted her head and unexpectedly pulled Veronica into a kiss.

It was impulsive and sloppy, but also warm and kind. It was the first of many, they’d hoped. Cheryl cupped V’s cheeks while Veronica leaned forward into the kiss, her hands gripping the fabric of Cheryl’s dress. They couldn't get enough of each other and couldn't contain their joy, either. They were smiling and giggling between kisses

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Veronica said when they finally broke apart.

“What?” Cheryl asked.

“You’ve got a big day tomorrow! Come on, it’s about time we go to bed. It is a sleepover you invited me to after all.” Veronica said energetically.

Cheryl rolled her eyes but complied. The lied down, facing each other. Cheryl admired the damage her red lipstick had made on Ronnie’s face, and in turn, V looked at Cheryl's hair, which was messy for the first time.


End file.
